


Семь встреч

by Kagami, The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [24]
Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell, The Magnificent Seven (1960), The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: За всю свою жизнь они встретились семь раз





	

**Встреча первая**

Когда они познакомились, им было лет по одиннадцать. Лето, Луизиана, богатое имение, название которого не помнил ни один из них. Но это было не так уж и важно.

Филип первым увидел Ли. Да его сложно было не увидеть! Белоснежная рубашка, чёрный отглаженный костюмчик, галстук, идеально подобранный по цвету. А ещё он сидел за фортепиано, вокруг которого сгрудились дамы в шелках и муслинах. Все ахали, охали и томно вздыхали.

Мама Филипа не успела порог дома переступить, как ухватила сына за руку и потащила в музыкальную комнату, где их уже ждали. И только теперь Филип осознал, к чему его так тщательно готовили: одевали и причесывали. К вот этому вот «концерту». Он отчаянно посмотрел на старшего брата, но Алекс лишь показал ему язык и помахал рукой, дескать, развлекайся!

Развлекаться на званом ужине было непросто. Время от времени всем трём сыновьям родители Робишо внушали, что в высшем обществе нужно вести себя прилично. И чаще всего понятие «прилично» почему-то шло вразрез с понятием «развлекаться». Но Филип очень старался не расстраивать маму.

Получалось не так чтобы очень хорошо.

Иногда ему удавалось улизнуть от взрослых и пробраться на улицу или на задний двор, где всегда было веселее и свободнее. Где можно было всласть погоняться за курицами, устроить вылазку в птичник и обзавестись перьями индюков, где можно было познакомиться с одногодками, пусть и неграми, но зато с ними можно было играть.

Правда, после этих игр мать всегда тяжело вздыхала, печально смотрела и строго говорила:

— Филип Александр Робишо! На кого вы похожи?

Ответа обычно не требовалось, но совесть начинала давить. Но давила она недолго.

В этот раз мать, видимо, решила взять все развлечения сына в свои руки. И выпускать не собиралась.

— Лидия, милая, — хозяйка дома, сидящая в глубоком кресле, заметила гостью, улыбнулась и указала пышным веером на один из свободных стульев. — Ты успела как раз вовремя, сейчас Ли нам сыграет.

— Ах, Ли! — тут же запричитали дамы со всех сторон.

Филипу уже было невероятно скучно. Из другой комнаты, где собрались мужчины, слышался смех и громкие возгласы. Там наверняка кипела жизнь и вершились великие дела. Но мать, поправив пышные юбки, опустилась на стул и указала на место рядом с собой.

Филип не мог ослушаться.

Вот тут-то его взгляд и упал на Ли.

Его сверстник с серьёзным видом сидел за фортепиано и ждал, когда женщины угомонятся.

— Дорогой, — со сладкой улыбкой сказала хозяйка. — Что ты нам сегодня сыграешь?

— Бах. Прелюдия си минор, — высокомерно ответил тот и положил руки на клавиши. Какое-то время он сидел с серьёзным выражением на лице и прикрыв глаза, а потом заиграл.

Филип не очень-то разбирался в классической музыке. В их доме она звучала редко; чаще, садясь за старый рояль, мама играла что-то весёлое, то, подо что можно было хором спеть вечером после ужина. А то, что играл этот Ли, навевало тоску и желание зевать. Филип и зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью, и тут же почувствовал, как мать дёрнула его за полу пиджака, призывая к порядку. Но зевок заметила не только она. Ли замер, улыбнулся, провел ладонями по клавишам и заиграл Янки Дудла.

Уже потом, когда начался банкет и танцы, Филип вместе с Ли выскользнули из дома и ушли гулять по яблоневому саду, гордости хозяев имения. Тут-то и стало ясно, что маленький франт не такой занудный, как музыка Баха.

Ли распустил галстук, свернул его и сунул в карман, расстегнул пиджак и две верхние пуговицы рубашки, подошёл к большой старой яблоне, оценил дерево и полез на него.

— Самое вкусное всегда растёт выше всего, — он устроился в одной из развилок и принялся есть добытое яблоко. — Поднимайся! — крикнул он Филипу. — Тут хватит места для двоих!

Яблоки были сладкие и сочные. Мальчишки умяли по четыре на брата, играя в то, кто дальше забросит огрызок.

Филип побеждал.

Они съели бы и ещё, если бы их не нашли.

Мама Ли была в ужасе, она даже прикасаться не хотела к сыну, хотя, надо сказать, тот почти не испачкался и не помялся.

Не то что некоторые.

— Филип Александр Робишо! — печальный взгляд мамы говорил о многом, но в этот раз совесть молчала, потому что Филипу было хорошо.

На этом и закончилась первая встреча Ли и Филипа. Хотя нет, она закончилась на фразе:

— Это было здорово! — которую произнёс Ли, прежде чем уйти с родителями к коляске, ожидающей их у главного входа.

— Да, — уже ему вслед сказал Филип. — Надеюсь, мы когда-нибудь еще встретимся.

 

**Встреча вторая**

Им было лет по восемнадцать, когда они встретились второй раз. Зима, Новый Орлеан и искрящийся всеми красками Марди Гра.

В город Филип приехал со старшими братьями на карнавал. Отец выделил им денег и велел веселиться, хотя очень просил не терять голову.

Филип подозревал, что, скорее всего, это подарок ему перед поездкой в Вест-Пойнт, куда он должен был отправиться весной и собирался погулять на славу.

— Филип Александр Робишо, — сказала мама перед их отъездом, словно чувствуя настроение сына, — я надеюсь, ты будешь вести себя прилично.

— Не беспокойся, — ответил за него Алекс, старший из братьев, — мы за ним проследим.

— Это и вас касается, мальчики! — добавила мама и тяжело вздохнула.

Как в воду глядела.

Приехав в город и забросив вещи в гостиницу, братья разошлись каждый в свою сторону, уговорившись встретиться следующим утром.

Веселье начиналось. Город бурлил, город сиял, город жил своей особенной жизнью, которая в Марди Гра становилась только ярче и насыщеннее.

Особых планов у Филипа не было, он просто бродил по улочкам, заглядывая в лавки и магазинчики, останавливаясь около каждого уличного музыканта, пытаясь проникнуться духом праздника.

Получалось не очень. Во всём этом круговороте людей и событий не хватало чего-то особенного, от чего сердце бы забилось быстрее.

Город готовился к большому параду, прихорашивался и наводил лоск. Он пах иначе, чем обычно, иначе ощущался. Но, несмотря ни на что, он был чужим.

Филип шёл, жуя лакричную палочку и выискивая взглядом ресторанчик поприличнее, где можно было бы пообедать, когда его остановил окрик:

— Филип? Филип Робишо?

Он оглянулся и увидел дорогую коляску, запряжённую парой вороных морганов. А в коляске… Филип прищурился, пытаясь получше рассмотреть парня, который махал ему рукой. И он бы, наверное, не узнал его, если бы не идеальная прическа, не белая рубашка, не выглаженный костюм и не идеально подобранный по цвету галстук.

— Ли? — ошарашенно вздрогнул Филип, швырнул конфету в урну и подошёл ближе.

— К твоим услугам, — чуть склонил голову тот. — Откуда ты здесь? И совсем один. В Марди Гра не стоит быть одному, правда, дамы? — он обратился к двум обворожительным девушкам, чьи юбки занимали почти всю коляску.

Те смеялись и шептались, стреляя глазками в Филипа.

— Приехал посмотреть на карнавал, — ответил тот и смущённо улыбнулся. — Посмотреть на город…

— О, тогда прекрасно, что мы тебя нашли. Садись, поедем с нами, — Ли махнул рукой, и с козел соскочил молодой негр, ловко снял щеголеватый цилиндр, картинно поклонился и открыл перед молодым человеком дверцу.

Филип опешил и спросил:

— Ты уверен?

— Конечно! — твёрдо ответил Ли. — Садись, мы как раз ехали обедать.

Повода отказаться не нашлось.

— Знакомься, это Мари и Марго. Они сёстры. Дамы, этот достойный джентльмен — Филип Робишо, мой друг.

Слово «друг» покоробило. Как можно называть человека «другом», когда в первый и последний раз видел его лет семь назад?

— Филип, — одна из девушек, кажется Марго, протянула ладошку для поцелуя, — так приятно. Вы живёте не в городе?

— Нет, — покачал головой тот, легко коснулся губами тонкого шёлка перчатки, — у моих родителей имение.

— Как это романтично… — хихикнула Марго и заученно опустила глазки.

Ли усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал, зато Филип чувствовал на себе его оценивающий взгляд.

Прошло немало времени с их первой и последней встречи, Филип успел забыть о Ли и старой яблоне, но тот, видимо, не забыл ничего.

Он казался старше своих лет и был похож на дорогую куклу. Со вкусом подобранная одежда, золотой перстень на указательном пальце, заколка для галстука, черный фетровый стетсон.

Всё говорило о немалом достатке.

А выражение лица — о скуке.

Отобедали они в одном из самых дорогих ресторанов. Филип даже заикнуться не успел, а Ли сказал, что платит за всех. Словно чувствовал, что с деньгами у знакомого негусто.

Зачем это? Хочет показать себя перед барышнями? Или просто пустить пыль в глаза?

— Марди Гра — волшебное время, — словно подслушав его мысли, сказал тот.

— Да, да! — одна из девушек кивнула. — И назначение Ли Королём карнавала — это тоже волшебство!

— Какое же это волшебство? — рассмеялся тот. — Это всего лишь деньги моего отца. Вот они творят настоящие чудеса! И сейчас они сотворят нам прекрасный десерт!

Они говорили о совершенно пустых вещах: скачках, новых платьях, пароходных гонках на Миссисипи, лошадях и ярких птицах, которые умеют произносить человеческие слова. Таких как раз привёз дядя Ли из Африки.

Сначала Филипу было скучно, но потом он втянулся в разговор и увлёкся.

Время в хорошей компании летит незаметно. Молодые люди спохватились лишь тогда, когда обед начал плавно перетекать в ужин.

— Король не должен опаздывать на свою коронацию, — заявил Ли и, не глядя в счет, положил под него пару крупных купюр.

Девушки с ними дальше не поехали, заявили, что будут наблюдать за воцарением Короля с платформы Королевы. Мари лишь поцеловала его в щёку и заправила в петлицу цветок флёрдоранжа.

Когда девушки ушли, Ли вытащил цветок, понюхал, поморщился и не глядя отбросил.

— Значит, дальше у нас будет чисто мужская компания.

Филип сказал было, что тоже понаблюдал бы за карнавалом из толпы, но Ли, видимо, всё за него решил.

Их платформа стояла третьей. Сразу после платформы цветов и большого оркестра.

— Ли! Слава всем богам, ты тут! — к ним подлетел распорядитель. — Как раз вовремя.

— Точность — вежливость королей, — усмехнулся тот.

— Начинаем через пятнадцать минут! Ты всё помнишь?

— Конечно: надеваю корону, еду, машу рукой и делаю серьёзный вид — скукота смертная.

— У тебя очень важная роль, мальчик мой! Всё, поднимайся! — распорядитель глянул на Филипа.

— Это со мной, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, заявил Ли.

— Хорошо, — кивнул распорядитель. Спорить уже не было ни возможности, ни времени.

Вокруг было море людей, все суетились, что-то кричали, а Ли был словно островок спокойствия. Невероятно стильный, красивый, полный достоинства и шарма.

— Пошли, — сказал он и принялся взбираться на платформу.

Вверху было тише. А ещё наверху стоял трон и лежали цветы.

— Подношение верных подданных, — усмехнулся Ли и достал серебряный портсигар. — Ты куришь?

— Нет, — покачал головой Филип.

— А пора бы. Держи, — Ли не просил, он приказывал. И Филип взял небольшую коричневую самокрутку.

— Что это?

— Неважно. Просто попробуй. — И зажёг спичку, поднёс Филипу, потом раскурил свою.

Филип попробовал. Гадость была редкостная. В горле запершило, а из глаз брызнули слёзы.

— Не затягивайся сильно!

Но предупреждение запоздало, Филип закашлялся, пытаясь продышаться.

— Как ты это куришь?!

— Привычка? — Ли рассмеялся. Он даже курил стильно и изящно, словно жил с этим всю жизнь. — Скоро уже поедем.

Быть может, Филипу показалось, но голос Ли стал более мягким, тягучим, сладким, как патока.

К ним поднялись ещё люди, принесли корону, алую мантию и скипетр с лилией.

— Выдвигаемся! — заорали снизу, и платформа дёрнулась.

Филип еле устоял на ногах, мир перед ним всё ещё слегка кружился. Зато Ли словно стал гибче, расслабленнее. Он стоял, облачённый в мантию, с короной на голове и скипетром в руке и олицетворял собой всю непредсказуемость города.

«Настоящий Король, — подумал Филип. — Настоящий Король Марди Гра».

Музыка, крики, яркие вспышки — вот что такое Марди Гра.

— Лёгкое, как вино, безумие — вот что такое Марди Гра.

Ли подошёл к Филипу, ухватил его за плечо, в один миг оказавшись очень близко, слишком!

— Томительное, тягучее желание — вот что такое Марди Гра, — Ли прижался теснее, словно боялся упасть или…

Или что?

От него пахло дорогим одеколоном и чем-то неуловимо сладким. Его объятья были тёплыми и сильными. Его голос — вкрадчивым и соблазнительным. Именно сейчас, в этот момент, Филипу показалось, что Ли хочет его больше всего на свете. Хочет в полном смысле этого бесстыдного слова.

— Иногда, — шептал Ли ему на ухо, — можно позволить себе что-то большее, чем ты имеешь. Побыть на вершине мира. Побыть Королем! — Он рассмеялся. — Позволь себе это, друг мой! Позволь себе расслабиться и пойти на поводу у своих желаний.

Вокруг бушевал карнавал, и Филип поймал себя на том, что уже не различает ни одного человеческого лица, а видит только маски и яркие наряды. Даже лицо Ли стало маской. Невероятно красивой, но маской. Живым ощущался только запах одеколона, пропитавший всё вокруг.

— Но сегодня Король ты, — не выдержал Филип.

— Чушь! — крикнул Ли. — Сегодня каждый из нас Король! — он оттолкнул Филипа, подошёл к краю платформы и поднял руки, приветствуя своих подданных.

Где-то запустили фейерверки, и яркие огни заполнили небо.

— Сегодня можно всё, — голос Ли опять превратился в шёпот, и Филип почувствовал, как тот прижимается к нему. По телу побежали мурашки. — Слышишь? Сегодня можно.

«Да здравствует Король!» — орала благодарная толпа.

— Они приветствуют тебя, — Ли отстранился, стянул с себя корону и криво водрузил её на голову друга, сделал пару шагов назад и шлёпнулся на бутафорский трон, откинулся на спинку и закинул ногу на ногу. — Правь! — повёл рукой, глядя на Филипа с такой жадностью и с таким желанием, что у того возникло ощущение, что его хотят съесть.

— Ли? Что с тобой?

— Нет, нет, нет! Неправильный вопрос! Что с тобой? Я дарю тебе весь мир, а ты отказываешься.

— Потому что это твой мир, Ли.

— Мой, — согласился тот и спросил: — А где же твой?

— Свой я ещё не нашёл.

Ли усмехнулся, провёл ладонями по лицу.

— Ты такой странный, Филип. Такой сильный, но такой слабый одновременно. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты найдёшь то, что ищешь.

— А я надеюсь, что ты не потеряешь то, что у тебя есть.

— Я не смогу потерять целый мир. — Ли поёрзал на троне, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Корону верни. И иди, я тебя не держу. Вали!

Остаток карнавала прошёл для Филипа как в тумане. Он спустился с платформы, смешался с толпой и какое-то время бродил по переполненным людьми улицам. Голова всё так же кружилась, а слова Ли никак не шли из мыслей.

Странная это была встреча.

Встреча в канун Марди Гра.

 

**Встреча третья**

Предрассветные сумерки — это время, когда Новый Орлеан нравится Филипу больше всего. Тихий и прозрачный до дрожи город. Со своей уникальной атмосферой, в которой не чувствуется приближение войны.

Небо только-только светлеет, на улицах почти никого.

Как раз то, что нужно, чтобы забыться и не думать о том, что уже через три дня он должен возвращаться в армию. Что в любой момент его отряд может выступить…

Война была неизбежна, это понимали все. Но думать об этом совсем не хотелось.

Думать вообще ни о чём не хотелось.

Филип втянул прохладный утренний воздух — смесь запаха цветов, навоза и свежей сдобы, которую уже начинали печь в небольших кафе и ресторанчиках.

Он вздохнул и, сунув руки в карманы сюртука, медленно побрёл по улице.

Бурбон-стрит не спешила просыпаться. Фонари уже потушили, а солнце ещё не взошло. Мягкие сумерки нежно обволакивали и ластились, холодя щёки. Самое загадочное и удивительное время.

— Ли, ты чего? — вдруг услышал Филип и замер на месте, а потом больше инстинктивно шагнул на узкую улочку между домами. — Уходишь уже?

— Пора.

— Злой.

— Не наглей, Оли, — двери распахнулись шире, и на улицу вышел человек.

Рассмотреть его было почти невозможно, но Филип узнал голос, осанку и запах дорогого одеколона.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — рассмеялся тот, кого назвали Оли, подался к Ли, приобнял за плечи, что-то зашептал на ухо.

— Хватит! — судя по голосу, Ли был не в духе. — Уймись.

— Чем же недоволен мой Король? — обиженно протянул тот и, отпустив Ли, опёрся плечом о косяк.

Но Ли не ответил, достал из кармана пару купюр, смял и сунул Оли за пояс брюк.

— Я буду ждать, — протянул тот, поднял ладонь, облизнул пальцы и быстро, пока Ли не успел отвернуться, провёл ими по его губам.

Ли промолчал, развернулся и, не оглядываясь, ушёл, растворяясь в предрассветных сумерках.

Оли пробормотал что-то по-французски, сплюнул, и дверь, скрипнув, закрылась за ним.

Только сейчас Филип смог перевести дыхание. Он не ожидал этой встречи, хотя, чего греха таить, порою думал о друге, который так тесно был связан с Новым Орлеаном. Они оба были непредсказуемы и почти безумны.

Почти…

Филип хмыкнул и выбрался из своего укрытия. Солнце уже вставало, начиная новый день.

 

**Встреча четвертая**

Шёл 1862 год.

Война выматывала и корёжила душу, выворачивая её наизнанку. Филип Робишо ощущал, что меняется и от него прежнего остаётся всё меньше и меньше, вытравляясь по капле.

Теперь, даже просто идя по городу, где не стреляли и не взрывали, он всё равно был готов в любой момент броситься на землю и прикрыть голову руками.

В Атланте было относительно тихо, но атмосфера давила, ложась на плечи неподъёмным грузом. И Филип всеми силами пытался не шарахаться от каждого идущего ему навстречу человека.

Они с капитаном приехали за оружием, но поезд, который должен был его привезти, опаздывал. В городе даже начинали шептаться, что его перехватили северяне. И эти слухи настроения не улучшали.

Они ждали его уже вторые сутки.

Вечером второго дня к ним в номер постучал негр-посыльный и передал приглашение на благотворительный базар, где должен был присутствовать весь цвет Атланты. Отказываться они не стали: всё лучше, чем сидеть в гостинице.

В огромном зале было много людей, и Филип замер на входе, пытаясь привыкнуть к толпе. И тут же услышал голос:

— Филип! Филип Робишо!

Он вздрогнул и огляделся. Не заметить Ли было сложно. Чёрный костюм с иголочки, белоснежная рубашка, идеальная осанка и причёска — волосок к волоску…

— Ли? — этот город преподносил ему странные сюрпризы. — Уж кого не ожидал здесь увидеть.

Филип улыбнулся и шагнул навстречу Ли. Тот обнял друга, прижавшись к нему на мгновение, обдав запахом дорогого одеколона.

— Какими судьбами? — Ли отстранился, но руки с плеч Филипа не убрал, рассматривая его, оценивая. — Вижу, ты тут по делам военным, — провёл пальцами по грубому сукну формы и чуть скривил губы.

— Да.

— Ждёте поезд?

— Как ты дога…

— Его многие ждут. Вы давно?

— Уже вторые сутки.

Ли хмыкнул и покачал головой, развернулся, словно высматривая кого-то в толпе.

— Небольшая, но возможность отдохнуть от войны, — это был не вопрос, а утверждение.

— А ты?.. — начал было Филип, но Ли прервал его:

— Здесь, в тылу, очень много дел помимо войны.

Филип нахмурился, повёл плечом, сбрасывая руку Ли, но тот даже внимания на это не обратил, сунул руку в карман, вытащил дорогой портсигар, покрутил в руках, словно хотел закурить, но не стал и сунул безделушку обратно. Филип подумал, что, несмотря на внешний лоск, от Ли так и сквозит нервозностью и торопливостью.

Раньше такого не было.

— Идём, — внезапно сказал Ли и махнул рукой, привлекая чьё-то внимание, — я тебя кое с кем познакомлю.

Филип, не найдя повода отказаться, пошёл следом, пытаясь не потерять друга в толпе людей.

Тот, к кому они шли, расслабленно стоял у одного из столов и неспешно пил из бокала светлое вино. Высокий, статный, с тёмными волосами, слегка посеребрёнными сединой, и приятной, открытой улыбкой.

— Филип, это Рэтт Батлер. Рэтт, это Филип Робишо. Только недавно с передовой. Они ждут оружие.

— Приятно, — Рэтт кивнул и протянул руку для пожатия.

— Взаимно, — ответил Филип, пытаясь не опускать взгляд, хотя это было сложно: внимательные глаза Рэтта словно видели насквозь, оценивали. Он сжал ладонь Филипа посильнее, выражая поддержку.

— Поезд ждём в ближайшее время. Думаю, задержка не затянется.

— Надеюсь, вы правы, — вздохнул Филип. Он ощутил невероятную усталость, перевёл взгляд на Ли, который задумчиво смотрел куда-то вглубь зала.

— Прошу меня простить, — Рэтт отсалютовал Филипу бокалом. — Дела зовут. — Он хлопнул Ли по плечу, что-то сказал ему тихо и ушёл.

— Ли… — начал было Филип, глядя вослед новому знакомому.

— Рэтт знает, что говорит, — прервал его Ли. — Ему можно верить.

Филип покачал головой. Нервозность друга уже была видна невооружённым глазом. Одно было неизменно: поступки Ли было невозможно предугадать.

— Через два дня я уезжаю в Европу, — сказал он и пригладил волосы ладонью.

— Зачем ты мне всё это говоришь? — не выдержал Филип. — Зачем ты всё это делаешь?

— Что? — не понял сначала Ли, а потом сказал: — Но ведь кому-то нужно, — он замолчал, а потом добавил:— говорить.

— Я тебя порою не понимаю.

— И не нужно. Ничего не нужно, — улыбнулся тот.

— Робишо! — Филип вздрогнул, оглянулся и увидел своего капитана, спешащего к нему. — Насилу нашёл тебя! Здесь столько людей… Идём! Оружие привезли.

— Как и говорил Рэтт, ждать осталось недолго. — Ли не подошёл ни на шаг, словно в один миг провёл между собой и другом невидимую черту. Только добавил: — Береги себя.

— И ты, — кивнул Филип. Махнул рукой и пошёл следом за капитаном.

У них было слишком много дел.

 

**Встреча пятая**

Зачем они приехали в Новый Орлеан, Робишо не знал. Может быть, он просто устал от крохотных деревенек и небольших городов, похожих друг на друга как братья-близнецы? А может, просто хотелось вспомнить время до войны, когда всё казалось таким ярким и светлым, когда не было страхов, а были только надежды и желания?

Может.

Билли подобными вопросами не задавался, он просто ехал за Гуднайтом. Он бы и в ад поехал, если бы Робишо что-то было там нужно.

Новый Орлеан адом не был, хотя война оставила на нём отпечаток. Немалый.

Город осунулся, побледнел, однако не утратил своего былого лоска и загадочности.

— Когда-то это место было жемчужиной Юга, — Филип поймал себя на пафосе.

— Слишком много людей, — просто ответил Билли.

— Ты как всегда прав, мой друг, — вздохнув, согласился Робишо и подумал о том, что не хочет здесь оставаться. Даже просто на ночь. Ему было тесно и тошно.

Не этого он ожидал. Хотя спроси его: «а чего?» — и он бы не смог ответить.

Город пах иначе, иначе звучал. Город давил. Робишо понял — пора уезжать, чтобы не разочароваться окончательно. Он уже повернул лошадь, когда заметил того, кого меньше всего ожидал увидеть.

— Быть не может… Ли?

Тот стоял на ступенях большого дома и задумчиво курил. Как всегда идеальный и изящный, одетый с иголочки, в стильном костюме, начищенных сапогах, с модной причёской — волосок к волоску. И всё же что-то в нём неуловимо изменилось, словно выцвело, выгорело под жарким южным солнцем. «Он был похож на Новый Орлеан», —внезапно подумал Робишо.

Ли заметно вздрогнул, обернулся, прищурился, словно плохо видел, но, рассмотрев того, кто его позвал, расслабился, расцвёл улыбкой:

— Филип. Филип Робишо. Откуда ты здесь?

— Тот же вопрос хочу задать тебе, — Робишо спешился, бросил поводья Билли, поднялся по ступенькам и протянул руку для пожатия. — Я думал, ты в Европе и возвращаться не собираешься.

— Не всегда наши планы осуществляются так, как мы хотим, — Ли пожал Филипу руку. — А ты какими судьбами?

— Да вот решил взглянуть на город. — А что тут ещё скажешь? — Мы уже собирались уезжать.

«Мы» прозвучало так отчётливо, что Ли с интересом перевёл взгляд на Билли, и Филип спохватился:

— Это Билли Рокс, мой друг.

Ли коснулся пальцами полей чёрного стетсона и едва заметно поклонился. Билли кивнул в ответ.

— Ты нашёл свой мир, Филип Робишо? — усмехнулся Ли.

Тот не успел ответить, как из дверей вышел пожилой джентльмен и сказал:

— Мистер Ли, мы начинаем.

— Отлично! Иду, — кивнул тот. — Филип, может, зайдёшь? Это аукционный дом, и в последнее время здесь можно найти много интересного.

— Боюсь, с деньгами у меня сейчас не так чтобы…

— Ерунда, идём. Там есть на что посмотреть. Помнится, ты любил хорошее оружие.

Робишо оглянулся на Билли, тот пожал плечами, дескать — решай сам. И Филип решил.

Повода отказать у него опять не нашлось.

В большом зале, раньше явно бальном, на столах разложили различные вещи, которые должны были позже выставить на аукцион. Филип прошёлся, рассматривая безделушки: часы, пара серебряных сервизов, кольца, серьги и колье — всё это не представляло для него никакого интереса. Но там же, с самого края, лежали пара дорогих револьверов с перламутровыми ручками, винчестер. И отдельно от всего — ножи в кожаных ножнах. По сравнению со всем остальным они выглядели очень просто, но именно в этом была их прелесть и притягательность.

Сердце пропустило удар.

Ведь они были совершенны.

Как Билли.

Филип оглянулся, поискал глазами Ли, нашёл. Тот явно за ним наблюдал, улыбнулся и подмигнул.

«Зараза, — подумал Робишо, — он словно видит меня насквозь. Он словно знает!»

И эта мысль неприятно дёрнула.

Аукцион начался. Вещи продавались одна за другой, быстро и дорого. Ли не покупал ничего. Ждал, видимо, что-то конкретное. Конкретным оказались серебряные часы с дарственной надписью на крышке. За них он торговался остервенело и, получив, успокоился, откинулся на спинку стула, прикрыл глаза, как будто потратил за эти пару минут все свои силы.

Робишо вздохнул. Вообще, пора было уже уходить, но он хотел попрощаться с Ли, прежде чем уехать.

А тут ещё аукционист объявил о продаже ножей. Цена за них была невысокой, но всё равно совершенно недостижимой. Торговались за них вяло, и уже в самом конце, прежде чем аукционист ударил молоточком по столу, Ли поднял цену.

Это было внезапно.

Внутри Робишо всё заледенело, сжалось в болезненный комок, сердце зачастило. Именно в таких ситуациях кажется, что время замедляет свой бег, а то и замирает на месте, тянет жилы, издевается. Филип снял шляпу, судорожно провел пятерней по волосам. И время сдвинулось с места.

Сумму Ли никто не перебил, ножи обошлись ему почти в два раза дешевле, чем часы. Услышав это, Филип развернулся на каблуках и пошел к выходу. Но, уже почти выйдя, он услышал:

— Филип! Филип Робишо!

Он остановился, иначе было бы невежливо. Ли догнал его и протянул ножи:

— Держи.

— Зачем? — растерялся Филип.

— Тебе они куда нужнее, чем мне.

— Но… Зачем ты всё это делаешь? — не выдержал он. — При каждой нашей встрече ты словно… смеёшься надо мной!

— Не знаю, — просто ответил Ли, — может, потому, что ты мне нравишься? Видит Бог, я не смеюсь. — Он вздохнул и просто вложил в руки Филипа подарок. — А ещё я рад, что ты нашёл свой мир.

Робишо вздохнул и взял ножи.

— Мой мир. А как же твой?

— А я свой, кажется, потерял, — печально улыбнулся Ли. — Не спрашивай, — остановил он Филипа, который собирался задать вопрос, — просто бери и иди. Твой, м-м-м-м, друг заждался тебя. — Он резко развернулся на каблуках и ушёл в зал, где уже торговались за следующую безделушку.

 

**Встреча шестая**

Филип с трудом узнал Ли: серый, осунувшийся, сидящий в тёмном углу, говорящий хриплым шепотом.

Они не виделись меньше года, а перемены были настолько сильные, что, казалось, перед ним сидит другой человек.

Совсем другой.

Теперь франт был больше похож на безродного бродягу, хотя былой шик и былые манеры всё ещё просматривались под слоем безнадёги и… страха?

Ли то и дело переводил взгляд на дверь, словно ждал кого-то. Ждал и надеялся, что этот кто-то не придёт.

Это было странно, но Филип не стал ни о чем спрашивать. Мало ли у кого какие совы.

— Рад тебя видеть, мой друг, — он сел напротив.

Билли и Фарадей подходить не стали, заняли столик поближе к окну.

— Филип Робишо, — даже улыбка у Ли была бесцветной. Он чуть наклонился, чтобы дверь была лучше видна.

— Он самый. Ждёшь кого-то? — Робишо чуть сдвинулся в сторону.

— Нет, — ответил Ли и залпом выпил стопку дрянного виски, поморщился. — Судьбу свою жду.

— Судьба придёт в любом случае, жди её или не жди.

Ли тихонько рассмеялся.

— Приятно, что порою она сводит нас вместе. Хоть и совсем ненадолго.

— Скоро уезжаешь?

— Да. Завтра утром. В очередную проклятую дыру.

— Всё же в чём-то мы с тобой так похожи, Ли.

— Надеюсь, твоя проклятая дыра находится не в Мексике?

— Нет. А твоя называется не Роуз Крик?

Ли отрицательно покачал головой.

— Печально, что в этом мире столько проклятых дыр. — Он посмотрел на пустой стакан, тяжело вздохнул и встал. — Удачи тебе, друг мой. И я надеюсь, что мы как-нибудь ещё встретимся. Несмотря ни на что.

— Несмотря ни на что, — кивнул Робишо.

Ли ушёл, сгорбившись и словно в любой момент ожидая удара в спину.

— Странный парень, — хмыкнул Фарадей, когда Гуднайт вернулся к ним за стол.

— Странный, — согласился тот.

— Я уж было подумал, вы хотите его пригласить с нами.

Гуднайт задумчиво почесал подбородок:

— Не думаю, что он бы согласился. Слишком разные дороги мы с ним выбираем.

— Тогда выпьем за дороги, — поднял стопку Фарадей.

 

**Встреча седьмая**

В чистилище были неожиданно мягкие облака. Ли даже подумал сперва, что кто-то где-то ошибся, и его закинуло в рай.

Но это точно не рай.

Он так и был в грязной, покрытой пылью и кровью одежде, с револьвером в руке, без нимба, крыльев и лиры. Во всяком случае, в рассказах его матери именно так ходили все умершие праведники.

Да и праведником он не был.

С момента его смерти изменилось только одно: ему было невероятно спокойно и хорошо. Все тревоги и страхи остались где-то там, по другую сторону смерти.

Ли потоптался на месте, а потом решительно подошёл к краю одного из облаков и сел, свесив ноги, здраво рассудив, что, если он кому-то понадобится, его так или иначе позовут. А пока можно просто отдохнуть. Внизу, под облаком, лежало пёстрое лоскутное одеяло земли. Жёлтое, зелёное, чёрное… в стороне плескалось синее. Океан.

Раны от пуль немного зудели, но боли не было. Даже запаха не было. А у смерти, надо сказать, очень неприятный запах.

Какое-то время Ли наслаждался тишиной, но всё когда-нибудь заканчивается:

— Смотри-ка! — услышал он знакомый голос. — Ли! И ты тоже здесь.

— Здесь, — усмехнувшись, ответил Ли. — А где же мне быть? Все мёртвые попадают на небеса, — он похлопал по облаку, на котором сидел, и обернулся.

Филип выглядел постаревшим. Время накладывает свой отпечаток на всех. Хотя… китаец, который стоял рядом с ним, ничуть не изменился. Надо же, даже в посмертие они ушли вместе.

Ли усмехнулся своим мыслям.

Гуднайт, коснувшись пальцами пальцев Билли, дескать, я сейчас, шагнул ближе к Ли.

— Я был уверен, что кто-кто, а ты за жизнь будешь держаться до последнего.

— Я и держался, — пожал плечами Ли. — До конца. Но порою приходит осознание, что дальше держаться не имеет смысла. Как там твоя проклятая дыра?

— В порядке. А твоя?

— В порядке, — повторил Ли за Филипом.

— Видимо, мы исполнили своё предназначение на земле.

— Да ты философ!

— Не без этого.

— Думаю, это последняя наша встреча, — вздохнул Ли. — Жаль.

— Быть может, у нас будут другие жизни, в которых мы опять…

— Это больше похоже на религию твоего китайца, — рассмеялся Ли. — Но в любом случае я буду рад видеть тебя. Хоть в раю, хоть в аду, хоть в новой жизни.

— Я тоже, мой друг.

Ли махнул на прощание рукой и опять уставился вниз.

Всё же в чистилище были на удивление мягкие облака.


End file.
